


Worth the Wait, Jared/Jensen, NC-17

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written  for blindfold_spn on LJ. Prompt was (loosely) First time without a condom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait, Jared/Jensen, NC-17

He’s a little bit nervous. God knows why; he’s fucked Jensen probably hundreds of times by now, even been fucked by him on a few very memorable occasions. This time should be no different. But it is, oh god is it ever. Jared has never, _ever,_ fucked someone bare in his life. From the very first girl he lost his virginity to (his basketball coach’s daughter after his team won the regional championship, and wow, didn’t that make it awkward to look the man in the eye the next day) he’s always had that thin barrier of latex between him and his lovers. Even with Jensen, with whom he’s experienced a _lot_ of firsts – up until now they’ve always used condoms.

  
But not tonight.

  
They both got their paperwork this morning. Jared kinda wanted to frame those otherwise-boring pieces of paper but Jensen thought that might be overkill. Doesn’t matter; they’re both clean, they’ve been monogamous for almost a year (and not only do they love each other, but, seriously, with as much as they go at it they wouldn’t have the _time_ to be out fucking anyone else) and they’re ready.

  
Jensen’s already in the bedroom, likely lying there naked and wondering what the hell is holding his boyfriend up in the bathroom. And Jared is nervous. Slicking his hair back with slightly shaking hands, Jared takes a deep, calming breath and opens the door. As he’d suspected, Jensen is lying on the bed, completely nude. Also completely erect. His hand is wrapped loosely around his stiff cock, stroking at an unhurried pace. Jared’s nervousness vanishes in a flash of pure lust. Because really, who can be nervous with a sight like that to distract them?

  
“Starting without me, baby?” he smirks.

  
Jensen doesn’t respond other than flashing a wicked grin and running a hand over his chest in teasing invitation. Jared doesn’t hesitate and moves over to the bed, climbing up and lying beside Jensen, adding his own hand into the exploration of Jensen’s chest, his hand following Jensen’s as it trails from one pec to the other. Jensen tweaks his own right nipple, and Jared follows suit on the left, causing Jensen’s hips to arch up and a moan to work its way out of his throat.

  
Jared leans over to kiss Jensen, slanting his lips across Jensen’s full ones and sucking for a moment on his plush lower lip, running his tongue just inside to feel the softness of the moist inner skin. Jensen’s tongue comes out to tease his, then retreats back into his mouth, daring Jared’s to follow. When it does he sucks strongly on it, taking the kiss deeper.

 

Jared’s hand finally abandons Jensen’s nipple and slides down the center of his body, fingertips dipping briefly into the hollow of his navel before coasting gently over the light trail of hair leading to his groin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Jared strokes his hand lightly over Jensen’s patch of neatly-trimmed hair, bypassing his cock for the moment in favor of tucking between his legs and taking the firm weight of Jensen’s sac in his hand as he continues his slow exploration of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen whimpers and lifts his hips a bit, trying to draw Jared’s attentions to his rock-hard cock. And ok, Jared knows there’s no way he’s going to last long for this anyway, he’s been rock hard all night. And after waiting for this long, he’d _really_ like to be inside Jensen when he comes this time.

 

Just the thought of filling Jensen up with his come, of Jensen feeling it dripping out of him later is almost enough to finish Jared before he ever really gets started so he distracts himself looking for the lube. Grabbing the bottle from its usual spot in the nightstand drawer he pours some onto his fingers and turns back to Jensen, pushing his fingers between Jensen’s legs and rubbing the slick gently along Jensen’s opening.

 

Jensen’s hips are rocking up and down like he can’t control them, and Jared starts right off with two fingers, knowing Jensen likes a little burn. Jensen arches up with a moan, driving his hips back down onto Jared’s fingers, fucking himself on them. Jared spreads his fingers as much as he can, knowing Jensen’s not going to get much in the way of prep this time; they’re both in too much of a hurry. He briefly adds a third finger, but when Jensen’s moans turn into demands he decides he’s done as much as he can.

  
Pushing Jensen over so that he’s lying flat on his stomach on the bed, Jared kneels to straddle him, his legs outside Jensen’s. He slowly spreads the cheeks of Jensen’s ass open, exposing his hole, now pink and slightly puffy from Jared’s fingering. Jared briefly closes his eyes, trying to think unsexy thoughts so he doesn’t just blow it all over Jensen’s pink hole, and _oh god_ that thought is not helping him regain control.

 

Pushing forward, he presses the tip of his aching cock to Jensen’s opening, feeling the warmth of Jensen’s hole slowly sucking him in and it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, hands down. With no barrier between them he feels closer to Jensen in that moment than he’s felt to anyone in his life, and just knowing that Jensen trusts him enough for this would bring tears to his eyes if they weren’t almost crossed from the _holy fuck_ pleasure of the tight heat on his sensitive cock. Jared pushes in until his pelvis is grinding up against Jensen’s ass; he pulls all the way out and sinks it all the way in over and over, watching Jensen’s pink hole swallow his naked cock head again and again.

 

Jared focuses on the feel of Jensen’s tight walls surrounding his naked cock, the feeling more intense than he’s used to. Without the latex to dull the sensation he feels every slide from his base to his tip, and as Jensen’s asshole unfurls around his sensitive cock head it feels like the dirtiest of kisses.

 

Eventually he can’t take the teasing anymore and sets a pounding rhythm, his bare cock head grazing over Jensen’s prostate with every thrust and soon Jensen is moaning into the mattress and his ass is clenching around Jared’s cock as he comes and Jared is losing it, spilling his own orgasm deep inside Jensen and it’s incredible, knowing that he’s marking up Jensen’s insides with his come, making Jensen _his_ for good.

 

He slowly pulls out and sits back, and watches his come drip slowly out of Jensen’s loosened, fucked-out hole. Giving into temptation he pushes it back in with three fingers, wanting it to stay inside Jensen for as long as possible. His dick twitches at the sight and he knows that image will be enough to get him going again soon enough.

 

He can’t wait to try that again.

 


End file.
